


The Storm Witch

by Xena110



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xena110/pseuds/Xena110
Summary: The Nauts were her family, for as long she could remember, they'd been her family.Until they weren't.Alone and fighting for her life, Emery Rook was forced to face the truth; she'd finally run out of chances. She spent months trying to get the Bridge Alliance off her trail and made her stand in the very cave system her father had hidden in years before.It was there, in the aftermath of a bloody battle, that she realized she was no longer a Naut.So she became something else entirely. If she wasn't a Naut, she'd be their worst nightmare.AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a work in progress!!! As of right now, De Sardet has not yet made an appearance. They will be making one in the coming chapters (once I figure out what the hell I'm doing with this).THIS WORK WILL PRIMARILY REVOLVE AROUND MY OC EMERY. If that doesn't interest you, that's okay! But I wanna let people know what they're getting into.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Storm Witch

Father,

You'll have to forgive me for what I've done. For what I'm doing.

You used to tell me that family is the most important thing in life. Be they blood relatives, or a family forged by your own hand. You gave me a wonderful family. Rosina taught me many things, from reading the stars to reading the cards and Captain Earle was a brilliant dueling partner. Pelham, the cabin boy of our first ship? He was a good soul but he was a much better thief.

I remember when we used to steal sweets from the kitchens of the Serene palace. We were caught once. It was lucky that you were working on a ship for the Prince otherwise I'm sure we'd have been hanged.

All these good memories have shaped me. Da, I've become a woman you'd be proud of. I hope.

You taught me to be strong in my convictions. To stay true to what is right. 

The Nauts have abandoned me to the cruelty of the Bridge Alliance. I got some of their men killed and my captain decided he was ready to be rid of me. You never met the man or I'm sure you'd have disliked him as much as I did. His name is Gibson.

I don't know if the Admiral approved of his decision and I've decided I don't care. Gibson lured me into a trap and let the Bridge's men go after me like I was an animal to be hunted. I wonder how many others have received the same treatment. Was Pelham actually moved to another crew or was he slaughtered to keep the peace?

I write to you now with ink I stole from a merchant caravan that was attacked by natives. I found it in a knapsack that the merchant locked in a strongbox, along with his coin. His dead eyes watch me as I scribble these words. 

It's been nearly two years since I've seen you and it feels like I'll never see you again. I might not, I suppose.

I am writing to ask for your forgiveness. I have betrayed the Nauts.

They steal creatures from the shores of this island to give to the Bridge Alliance for studying I assume. But these are monsters the likes of which the Continent has never seen before. Nor should they see. There's a monster here with the head of a sea dog, with spikes adorning its neck and the body of a buffalo. It is massive and vicious and they lull it to sleep with _potions_! I've experimented with their potions myself and they last only a few days. Men have died to these creatures and they tempt fate with their foolishness.

I've given the Nauts faulty potions, they will last hours at best. It's enough time to conjure a storm as Rosina taught me.

I haven't told you the worst of it yet.

They steal the island's guardians.

Some of them are as tall as trees, as sturdy as stone, and they fight like a cat cornered by a dog. I've spoken briefly to a native woman. She tells me they're called Nadaigeis. They are bound to the island and have protected the inhabitants since before the time of her grandmother. The Nauts have no right to steal from these people, to steal what they hold sacred. I thought we were better than that. 

They call me the Storm Witch in their tongue. Anedas Doneigad.

I am the Storm Witch, and I will protect the creatures of this isle from the greed of man.

With love,

Emery


End file.
